Love always starts with a fight
by Sazzynation
Summary: James, Lily and head duties can lead to many things...


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! They belong to JK Rowling!**

I don't know exactly how this happened.

I don't know what happened.

All I know is that I am snogging James Potter.

Yeah, that's right. James Potter, who I had sworn to… I don't know. I don't exactly hate him. And I don't dislike him. I think.

So, how did this happen, you wonder?

I'm not really sure myself. We were patrolling in the corridors, and we sort of got into a fight about – brace yourselves – my date with Keith Davies from Ravenclaw.

I'm not really surprised there; James thinks he's the only guy who should date me.

Or so I thought, because recently, he hasn't asked me out at all. Now when I think about it, he hasn't asked me out once since the end of our sixth year.

I thought he had finally begun to move on.

Apparently, I was wrong.

Anyway, where were we?

Oh, yeah, the fight.

So, he had heard about my date with Keith on Saturday. He was being polite about it at first, asking me nicely if I was looking forward to it.

I told him I was.

He merely nodded, but looked somewhat annoyed. Then he asked me how much I know about Keith.

So I told him that I know he's the keeper in Ravenclaw's quidditch team, and that he's very charming and nice.

"So you don't really know him then?" James had asked me, frowning.

I was getting quite irritated by his questions. So I told him that that was none of his business.

It didn't help.

Then he said he don't trust him.

It only left me angrier. Seriously, he has no right to decide who I am supposed to go out with or not!

I yelled at him, told him that I don't care what he thinks.

He had stopped walking, and I did the same. His eyes shot daggers at my direction, and I just couldn't understand why he was giving me that look.

Because he had no right to.

He stepped closer to me, not taking his eyes from me. He had looked so angry, scary even! His voice was so dark when he spoke to me.

"I care about you," he told me. "So I have every right to know what kind of guy you're dealing with. I have to know what kind of guy could possibly make you happy, if I'm not the one."

This is the part I don't remember what had happened.

I remember staring at him, wide eyed. I remember his intense eyes boring into mine.

And then a pair of lips on mine.

So now I am stuck between him and the cold stonewall, having his lips firmly pressed against mine.

His cold, delicious lips…

His hands are grasping my shoulders tightly, and I cling to him, desperate to taste more of his kisses.

I never thought I was going to say this, but… wow!

Snogging James Potter isn't so bad. And it is way better than I've ever dreamed of.

Yes, I admit it. I have been dreaming of snogging him a couple of times these past two years.

But to dream about it, isn't as close as actually doing it.

This is better.

I think we've been standing here for quite a good while now. To my disappointment, he releases his lips from mine, and I let out a disappointed moan, pleading for more. He let go of my shoulders, and place his hands around my waist instead, leaning his forehead against mine. We're both working on catching our breaths.

My legs feel like jelly. I can barely stand. My heart is still pounding, like it's trying to get out of my chest.

James gives me a little peck on my nose, and then speaks again.

"You know," he says with a huge grin covering his face. "I'm starting to like having rounds with you"

I laugh, and slap him playfully on his shoulder.

"Don't expect our every round to end up like this," I say.

He's still grinning like the prat he is, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"How about every time we have a fight?" He says, raising an eyebrow cockily. "Because, quite honestly, I would prefer that, better than getting hexed by you."

He let go of my waist, much to my disappointment. But I don't let him know that. His grin fades, and his expression turns into a more serious look.

"Lily," he says quietly. I take a deep breath, biting my under lip nervously. He does his stupid habit of running a hand through his hair, looking away awkwardly.

"Lily," he says again, and moves his hand to touch my hair instead, twirling a strand of it gently between his fingers.

"James," I say softly, to break the silence, while he's obviously struggling on what he's going to say. He looks at me again, and I give him a small smile, which he returns.

"I… James, I don't regret what we just did, if that's what you're trying to ask," I finally say. I let out a deep breath, and I can feel my cheeks grow hot. I don't take my eyes from him. Neither of us is saying anything.

One minute.

Two minutes.

"So," he finally says. "What does this mean?"

I let out a long shaky sigh. Not because I'm annoyed. No, he managed to change my mood in a rather good way. I sigh because I feel nervous, and uncertain.

"I don't know, James," I say, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"'I don't know?'" he repeats, staring at me. "Lily, you just told me you don't regret the fact that we were kissing. You liked it! So what is it that you don't know?"

I look at him again.

"I don't regret it, James. And yes, I did enjoy it very much, I admit that. It was just… very sudden."

James looks at me apologetically, and once again, he's running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that – wait – no, I'm not sorry about that, I've always wanted to do that. I'm sorry I didn't warn you about it."

He let out a nervous chuckle, and gives me a warming smile. It makes me want to grab his face and kiss him senseless.

But I don't.

I just want to make things clear.

I mean, I do fancy him.

Who wouldn't, after that snog session?

So what should I do? Would I be able to go the rest of my time at Hogwarts with him constantly on my mind, without being able to have him close to me?

Definitely not.

Would I be able to go the rest of my time here at Hogwarts having him by my side from time to time, and having his lips pressed against mine?

Definitely!

"Lily?"

James looks at me funnily. He stands so close to me again. I give him a warm smile, and stand up tip toe, and give him a light peck on his lips.

He stares at me at first, and then smiles.

"You know," I say to him, moistening my lips with the tip of my tongue. "I got to have a talk with Keith first thing in the morning."

James's smile fades, and his eyes widen.

"What? Why?" he demands.

I smile at him teasingly.

"Because, I got a date to cancel. I can't go on two dates on Saturday, can I?"

His expression is blank with confusion. Then he grins widely, and pulls me into a long, deep kiss. It was unexpected, but very welcoming.

We stand there like that for a long while, forgetting all about rounds and head duties, until…

"POTTER! EVANS! DETENTION!"

_A/N: I am aware that there might be some grammar mistakes in this story. I'm from Sweden, so English isn't my native language, and I don't have a beta yet._

_Apart from the grammar mistakes, I hope you liked the story. Review! I'd like to know what you think about it._


End file.
